


High School Reunion

by TheTrueFro



Series: Scarred jewel fics [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Feels, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi, Soulmate AU, occasional fluff and humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 20:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrueFro/pseuds/TheTrueFro
Summary: Growing up, Amethyne dreamed of getting her soulmate mark but when she finally does why does it seem to point to a strangely familiar girl that seems to absolutely despise her.





	1. First meeting or Reunion?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note to explain how the soulmate marks work in this fic: they are a simple sentence that describes the relationship between two people at the time that they realize who their soulmate is. If someone's soulmate does something that affects their soulmate another sentence will appear underneath the first. Now that that's explained on to the show.

Amethyne's pov

On the morning of my first day as a sophomore, I'm awoken by a slightly annoying warmth and itchiness on my right shoulder. Letting out a groan, I sit up and look at my shoulder. I let out a loud gasp upon seeing three upside down words appear on my shoulder.

In a flash, I'm out of bed and opening my door. Only to collide with my older brother as he was about to knock on my room. I still bump into his shirtless muscular chest and then nearly fall backwards as I step backwards. Thankfully Ryan grabs me before I can fall.

"Slow down sis, Where's the fire?" He teases, with a twinkle in his hazel eyes. I playfully punch him in the shoulder. As I do this he notices my mark.

"Amethyne is that what I think it is?" He asks pointing at my shoulder. I nod my head enthusiastically as I point my shoulder towards him.

"Can you read what it says, please?" I ask, to which he nods. He takes a few seconds to examine it. He looks at me in confusion.

"It says A forgotten friend." He tells me. I tilt my head in confusion as a sense of disappointment fills my heart.

"I guess that means that I won't be finding my soulmate any time soon. We've had the same group of friends for years, and none of them have stopped being our friends." I state sadly. Ryan gently pats my shoulder.

"It'll be all right little sis. Remember my mark doesn't give me much to go on either." He reminds me as he holds up his left wrist on which are the words a favorite workout partner.

"Yeah you're right bro. There's no point worrying about something that I can't control." I say with smile. Ryan returns the smile as he pats me on the shoulder.

"We'll deal with things as they come, like we always do." He states to which I nod.

"I wish Mama and mom were to see that I've got my mark." I tell him, feeling slightly melancholy.

"They're getting back Friday, you can tell them then." He reminds me.

"Anyway I wanted to tell that your breakfast is downstairs. I'm going to hop in the shower. We'll be leaving in about an hour and a half." He informs me, before heading into his room. I head downstairs and start eating.

Once I'm done I get in my own shower and quickly clean up before getting dressed. I pull on a pair of gray jeans, a white tee, and my favorite royal purple hoodie. I find Ryan, dressed in gray jeans, a black tee, and his custom made military jacket, waiting at his car for me.

"Let's start our Sophomore and Junior years off right, aye sis?" He asks, as he runs a hand through his bright red hair. I nod my head in agreement.

* a few hours later*

I'm heading to my last class before lunch when I suddenly trip and land on the ground scraping my knee a little. I stand back up and try to grab my backpack from where I dropped it when someone else grabs it. It's at this point, that I realize that I'm surrounded by my worst enemies. The cheerleading squad.

"You should really watch where you're going, knife-ear." Ashley Williams, the cheerleading captain, taunts as she hands my backpack to one of her cronies. I take a step closer to her.

"Give me my bag, Williams" I state, not wanting to deal with them right now. Williams responds by pushing repeatedly until I fall over again. Her cronies start jeering and taunting. I feel my eyes start to water but I keep myself from crying.

"You think that just cause your last name is Cousland, that means we have to respect you? News flash brat it doesn't." Williams snarls. I stand back up and glare defiantly at her.

"Leave me alone." I state. Williams laughs.

"Or what?" She asks. Before I can respond, I hear a commotion behind me and then someone's hand is on my shoulder, directly over my mark, and pulls me back. A blonde haired girl in a leather jacket and black jeans places herself between me and Williams.

"She said leave her alone!" The newcomer snarls. Williams lets out a scoff.

"Listen newbie, this is between me and the knife-ear. So, piss off!" She orders. The newcomer lets out a mocking chuckle.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you over your horribly done fake tan and your obvious boob and nose jobs." She drawls drawing a few chuckles out of some of the other cheerleaders. Williams takes a step back in shock. She looks over at her crony holding my bag.

"Give back her bag, class starts soon." Williams orders before fleeing. My rescuer turns to look at me once the cheerleaders are gone. Her dark purple eyes are full of concern. I take a step back as my mind registers the large scar going down her face.

"Are you all right, Amethyne?" She asks with a comforting smile. My eyes widen upon her saying my name.

"I'm sorry, you have me at a bit of a disadvantage here. Who are you?" I ask confused. My rescuer's eyes darken, as the concern is replaced with hurt and anger. She chuckles.

"I guess that I shouldn't be surprised that you don't remember me. Bye." She states before taking off down the hall. I watch her go, to confused to even consider going after her, as my mark starts to itch.


	2. Unknown agendas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyne shows her friends her mark and Morgana fumes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note: people's soul marks don't have to be in the same spot for them to be soulmates

* Morgana's pov, a couple minutes before running into Amethyne.*

"Come on, where the hell is she?" I ask aloud as I stalk the halls desperately trying to find my dearest friend. I'm about to turn down a hallway when I hear a commotion from down the hall.

Peering around the corner, I see a group of cheerleaders surrounding a brown haired elf girl who is on the ground.

"You think that just cause your last name is Cousland, that means we have to respect you? News flash brat it doesn't." One of the cheerleaders snarls. My vision flashes red, as I realize who they have on the ground. I start to stalk towards them as Amethyne rises to her feet.

"Leave me alone." Amethyne states, her voice both strengthening my resolve and weakening my knees. The lead cheerleader lets out a laugh.

"Or what?" They ask. I muscle my way between two cheerleaders and place my right hand on Amethyne's right shoulder, pulling her behind me.

"She said leave her alone!" I snarl at the cheerleader. She responds with a scoff.

"Listen newbie, this is between me and the knife-ear. So, piss off!" She orders. I let out a mocking chuckle.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you over that horribly done fake tan and the obvious boob and nose jobs." I drawl, causing a few of the cheerleaders to chuckle. The cheerleader takes a few steps back in shock. She turns her head to look at one of other cheerleaders, who is holding a backpack.

"Give her back her bag, class starts soon." She snaps before fleeing. I keep an eye on the cheerleaders until they are a good distance away. I turn around and give Amethyne a quick look over to check for injuries as I struggle to not claim her ruby red lips in a searing kiss. It is rather difficult to do so.

The features that were simply adorable growing up have matured incredibly well. She has gone from being an adorable little girl to a beautiful and eye catching woman.

"Are you alright, Amethyne?" I ask with a comforting smile. Her eyes widen upon me saying her name.

"I'm sorry. You have me at a bit of a disadvantage here. Who are you?" She asks confusion evident in her voice. The pure bliss that I had been experiencing by reuniting with Amethyne vanishes in an instant, only to be replaced with heartbreak and fury. I let out a bitter chuckle.

"I guess that I shouldn't be surprised that you don't remember me. Bye." I state before I turn around and flee down the hallway, trying to put enough distance between Amethyne and I before the tears overwhelm me. As I do so I look at my right palm.

On my palm are the words: dearest friend. I let out another bitter chuckle.

"What kind of dear friend breaks a promise. I should have expected this after mom's soulmates abandoned her." I think bitterly as I wipe away my tears and continue down the hallway.

lunch time, Amethyne's pov*

As I'm grabbing my lunch, the hairs on the back of my neck stand up as I get the feeling someone is watching me. I look over my shoulder to see if I can spot whoever is spying on me. I don't realize that I'm holding up the line until someone cries out.

"How about you wait until you get your lunch, before you start looking for a seat?" An athletic blonde haired girl with cyan colored eyes and matching lipstick sarcastically suggests. As they suggest this, the feeling goes away. I stop my search and choose my food, as I feel my face heat up.

After grabbing my food, I spot Ryan, Amber, and Merrill already sitting at our group's table. As I head towards them, I spot Iron Bull and Dorian doing the same. As I approach I notice that, like always, Merrill is sitting in Amber's lap as they take turns feeding each other and that Ryan is reading a book with one hand as he eats with the other.

Ryan and I met Merrill and Amber back when I was in 7th grade and Ryan was in 8th when they both transferred to our middle school from one in Kirkwall. The two of them have been friends, who harbor major crushes for each, for years, so it wasn't a surprise when, two years ago, they discovered that they were soulmates.

"Hey everyone." I greet as I reach the table just after Iron Bull and Dorian do. Dorian smiles at me greeting as Ryan grunts in response.

"Hey boss." Bull greets with a chuckle as I sit down. Merrill and Amber would be greeting me as well but they are a little busy making out to notice my arrival. As I begin to eat, the feeling that someone is watching me returns. I'm tempted to try to see if I can spot whoever is watching me but I don't so that I don't worry my friends.

"What's the matter, sis?" Ryan asks not even looking up from his book, this draws everyone's attention. Before I can deflect the question, Varric arrives at the table with a incredibly pale boy following behind him.

"Everyone this is Cole, he just started here and is a little socially awkward. I think that he will fit right in with us." Varric informs us.

"Hello." Cole mumbles awkwardly as he avoids eye contact. I give him a gentle smile.

"Hello, Cole. I'm Amethyne, this is Ryan, that's Amber, Merrill, Iron Bull, and Dorian." I say as I point to each person when I say their name. They all greet him with either waves or nods.

"And I'm Cassandra." My best friend, since 5th grade, says as she suddenly appears next to me. Upon sitting down next to me, she gives me a one armed hug before she jerks her thumb over her shoulder.

"You seem to have gained someone's interest, Amethyne." Cassandra informs me. I look over my shoulder in the direction indicated, only to see my mysterious rescuer, the athletic girl from the lunch line, and a slightly younger girl with white streaked brown hair and glasses all looking at me from across the lunch room. The athletic girl notices my staring and shoots me a wink before blowing me a kiss as she subtlety flips me off. My rescuer gives the athletic girl a slap on the shoulder before hissing something at her.

"People you know, Snark?" Varric asks causing me to remember that I wasn't alone. I shake my head in response

"Not really, the blonde girl with the facial scar and leather jacket helped me out earlier when Williams was messing with me and she seems to know me but I've never seen her before in my life. She looked ready to hurt someone after I asked who she was." I inform them. Ryan stares at the three women before looking at Bull.

"Bull I'm going to go try to speak with them. If I get sent away I want you to try to get them over here." He instructs to which Bull nods. Just before Ryan starts heading towards my rescuer, Isabela arrives at our table.

"Well look who finally remembered her friends. Two weeks without a word and you just strut right up like nothing happened." Amber states with a smirk. Isabela awkwardly rubs the back of her head.

"Sorry Hawke, I discovered who my soulmate was and he and I spent the last weeks of summer together." Isabela explains drawing a surprised gasp from Merrill.

"Congratulations, who is it?" The elf asks giving her friend a hug.

"He'll be here in a moment." Isabela replies as Fenris arrives carrying two trays, one of which he places in front of Isabela.

"Hey everyone, what's going on?" The Tevinter elf questions.

"We are just waiting for Isabela's soulmate to arrive. She said that he'd be here in a moment.... oh Mythal! It's you isn't Fenris?" Merrill exclaims excitedly. Fenris just nods before Isabela gives him a kiss on the cheek. Most of the table clap, while I pull them into a hug.

"That reminds me, I got my soul mark this morning. Wanna see?" I ask, to which my friends all nod yes. Pulling off my sweatshirt, I roll up my right sleeve and angle my shoulder so they can all see. I'm surprised when their jaws drop.

"Amethyne you have a second on your arm!" Ryan exclaims. Him saying this reminds me of how my mark started itching after my encounter with my rescuer.

"It start itching after that blonde girl ran off. What's it say?" I ask confused. Could my unnamed rescuer be my soulmate?

"Scorned upon reuniting." Cassandra reads, before casts a glance towards my rescuer. Ryan stands up without a word and heads towards her.

*Morgana's pov*

"It looks like tall, handsome, and muscular has figured out what's going on." Connie speculates, as Ryan approaches us. I just nod as I wait for him to arrive. If I had even the slightest interest in men, I'd probably concur with Connie's assessment on Ryan's physical appearance, but I don't so I don't care.

"You got my back, Con?" I ask my little sister. She nods and smirks. Jessi keeps silent but gives my elbow a comforting squeeze.

"To the deepest reaches of the Fade, Mor." She answers just before Ryan reaches us. I look at him with a raised eyebrow

"Something we can help you with, handsome?" Connie asks in slightly sultry tone. This obviously catches Ryan off guard. Ignoring my flirtatious little sister, he instead looks directly at me.

"My sister mentioned that you helped her out earlier when some cheerleaders were bugging her. I wanted to thank you for that. I also wanted to say it's good to see you again after so long." He tells me. I'm caught off guard by him remembering me, but before I can tell him the same, Connie interjects.

"If you actually remember her, then answer this. What's her full name?" My protective sister demands. Ryan's eyes widen at Connie calling his bluff.

"Okay, you got me. I have no idea who you are. Care to fill me in?" He asks, trying to be charming but it doesn't really work. Mainly because he tried to use my desire to get things back to how they used to be as a way to manipulate me.

"Fuck off, Ryan." I snarl at him. His eyes widen upon me saying his name.

"So you know about me, too." He states. I cross my arms and lean back.

"I know a great deal about you and your incredibly attractive little sister." I reply. He gives me a furious glare before heading back to his table. As he approaches, the Qunari stands up but Ryan frantically shakes his head causing him to sit back down. Ryan retakes his seat and seems to tell the others what I said.

"I hope you know what you're doing Morgana, because what you said to Ryan sounded like a threat that a demented stalker would make." Jessi warns. I give my cousin a comforting smile, even though on the inside I'm sobbing at how quickly my friends seem to have forgotten about me.

"Trust me, Jessi. I have a plan." I assure her, as I look back towards Amethyne in time to see her cast a terrified glance at me before the dark haired girl next to her pulls her into a one armed embrace and glares at me. I show her my middle finger in response.

* about 20 minutes later, Morgana's POV*

After lunch, I had a free period that I decided to spend in the library. Once I found a table that was out of the way I pulled out my favorite book, the book my mom got me as the beginning of her apology for the hell I was subjected to for two years 7 years ago, and started back up where I left off earlier.

Hearing approaching footsteps, I look up slightly to see the dark haired friend of Amethyne come around the corner and look directly at me. I continue reading my book while hoping that if I ignore her, she will go away. This plan fails as instead she sits down across from me. I rack my brain trying to come up with the best to insult her for rather appalling lack of manners.

"Good book?" A Nevarran accented voice asks, interrupting my thoughts. I glance at the short haired girl sitting across from me. If I didn't hate all the people Amethyne replaced me with, I'd find this girl incredibly attractive but I dismiss that thought.

"A great book, actually." I respond curtly not wanting to waste time making small talk with my replacement.

"What's it called?" She asks. I shut my book with an audible snap before glaring at the woman in front of me.

"Horns of War. Now kindly fuck off!" I quietly snarl as I glare at her. She counters the glare with a determined look.

"Not until you tell me what is the reason for your obsession with Amethyne." She states.

"You really want to know?" I ask to which she nods.

"Fine. Imagine that you have a friend, an incredibly close friend. The two of you practically grow up together. Now imagine suddenly you have to move away, before you leave you and your friend make a promise to never forget or replace each other. Then imagine that you are sad and miserable for a year, but then your life becomes a terrifying hell for two years. Imagine that every time you feel like giving up, you remember the great times you had with your friend and you keep going desperate to see her again. Now imagine that after a decade apart, you have a chance to see your friend again but when you finally reunite your friend not only doesn't remember you but has replaced you several times over." I tell her. Her eyes widen in fear.

"Ryan was right." She says, standing up. "You're completely delusional and unhinged."

"You would be too, if you'd gone through what I have." I retort. She scoffs.

"Spare me the sob story. If I ever see you near Amethyne, I won't hesitate to put you in the ground." She threatens. I smirk coldly at her.

"I'd like to see you try, bitch." I retort, before she growls and stalks off.

*Morgana's next class*

I scowl upon seeing that I'm sharing my junior level English class with Ryan, the Nevarran brute, and the white-haired elf. They do the same, I briefly checked the seating chart, happy that I'm not seated near any of them. As I pass by the teacher's desk, light reflecting off a ring catches my eye. As I glance briefly at my teacher's right hand I notice on the back of her hand two very familiar sentences.

So I don't draw any attention to myself, I head over to my desk before I start thinking about what I just saw. I'm so distracted, I barely register the Nevarran glare at me before standing up to speak to the teacher.

The soul mark on her right hand read the same as the one on my mom's left hand. The first line read the tired soldier and the second read happily married. Sparing a quick glance at my teacher, I notice that a thin silk glove covers her left hand. Probably used to hid her other soul mark.

’Great, one of the people who nearly destroyed my mom is now my teacher. Fucking perfect.’ I sulk in my head. A bell suddenly chimes, signaling that class is to start. The woman who discarded my mom stands up.

"Settle down, everyone. For those that don't know I'm Mrs. Josephine Rainier and this is junior level English. Today I thought you could write a two-page paper about yourselves, just so I know whose who." She instructs. I begrudgingly reach into my pack and take out a couple sheets of paper.

"Ms. Trevelyan?" Mrs. Rainier calls out. I look up at her.

"Yes ma'am." I respond, struggling to be polite.

"May I speak with you outside?" She asks. I just nod and walk out the door with Mrs. Rainier right behind me.

*Ryan's pov*

"Trevelyan? Why does that name sound so familiar." I say aloud as I try to place a face to the name.

*Morgana's pov*

After closing the door, Mrs. Rainier looks at me and seems surprised by the look of boredom and barely contained contempt on my face. She gives me a comforting smile.

"Ms. Pentaghast informed that you have been having a few altercations with a few students. I just wanted to inform you that if you ever need someone to talk to, my door is always open." She informs me. I let out a scoff at this.

"I don't think that I'd ever reach a point where I'd want advice from someone who'd cast aside one of their soulmates without giving them a chance." I snarl at her. Her eyes widen as she places her uncovered hand over her covered one. I walk right past her and open the door to class.

"Hey, we aren't done talking-" Mrs. Rainier begins to say, but I interrupt.

"Yes we are done.” I state, before walking back inside the classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Horns of war is the title of a rather great fic written by white_tiger


	3. Research and unexpected allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana talks with Evelyn, Ryan looks into Morgana's family name, and Alexis is interrupted.

*Ryan's pov*

"So even Aunt Josie is nervous around her?" Amethyne asks in disbelief as we drive back home. I just nod in agreement, still not believing it myself as well as trying to remember where I've heard the name Trevelyan before.

"I was surprised as well. I tried to talk to her after class but she just ran off to go speak with Uncle Thom." I reply. Amethyne slightly shivers in fear. I scowl at this, angry that some nutcase would dare threaten my little sister.

"I'm sorry, that I'm afraid of that girl, big brother. Please stop scowling." Amethyne pleads seemingly thinking that I'm upset with her. I place my hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not upset with you sis, I'm angry that someone would dare to even consider harming you. I promise you that they won't be able to harm you, while I still draw breath. That's not even mentioning Cassandra, Amber, or CPS." I tell her as we pull on to our street. Amethyne smiles at my assurance.

"I'm going to go take a nap. Maybe when I wake up this will turn out to be all a bad dream." Amethyne says as I park the car in the driveway.

"Let me know if you need anything, I'll be in my room working on homework." I reply as we head inside. She just nods in acknowledgment as she heads upstairs, I grab an apple from the kitchen before heading upstairs as well.

Sitting down at my desk, I first check my lockbox, that I keep in one of the bottom drawers of my desk. Opening it, I see the handgun mother gave me for my 17th birthday.

As I stare at the gun, a voice, most likely my common sense, suggests that I'm overreacting. Another, louder, voice, this most likely my protectiveness, reminds me of the Sam incident two years back. I wince as the thud of the bat echoes in my head.

"I hope, that I never have to use this." I say aloud as I begin to clean it and make sure that it works. After each part is clean, I reassemble it and put it back in the lockbox. I leave the lockbox out where I can easily access it if need be.

After I finish with that, I open my laptop to begin researching the Trevelyan girl. Before I begin, I quickly run through the steps mom taught us when looking for information. Having no real leads, I simply search Trevelyan on Google.

The search gives me a lot more results than I expected. Links to a bunch of different news articles, Facebook profiles, and even a Wikipedia page on the family come up.

According to the Wikipedia page, the Trevelyans are the family that rule the city-state of Ostwick. The current patriarch of the family, Ethan Trevelyan, is the Bann. His wife Olivia is the dean of the college there. Their eldest son is the head of military, while almost all of their other children have positions in government.

The only outlier is the youngest Trevelyan girl, Evelyn, who is a bit of a black sheep. This is mainly due to her battle with alcoholism that resulted in her losing custody of her adopted daughter and spending a year and a half in rehab, 7 years ago. After being released, she renounced her claim as heir to the Trevelyan throne. Apparently she just wanted to spend time making things right with daughter after she regained custody of her.

The 7 years thing reminded me of what Cassandra mentioned that Amethyne's stalker claimed was her past. I try to locate any information on the daughter of Evelyn but all I can find is a single new article titled: Driftwood family charged with physically, mentally, and sexually abusing Bann Trevelyan's granddaughter for two years.

The article does not give the name of the granddaughter, just referring to her as young Miss Trevelyan. Apparently, her name was with held due to her being a minor. Not even a picture is given. I print out a copy of the article for further investigation.

Letting out a sigh of annoyance, I shut my laptop and lean back in my chair.

"Who the hell is this girl?" I ask aloud, as I start to feel like this might be a little too much for a couple high schoolers to handle.

* Evelyn's pov*

I let out a content sigh, as I step through the door of my home after a long day at work. I'm just about to call out to my daughters and niece when I hear a tortured and heartbroken wail come from upstairs.

Realizing that the wail came from Morgana, I drop my purse and sprint up the stairs. Reaching the top, I see Connie and Jessi sitting outside Morgana's door looking nervous.

"What happened?" I ask breathlessly as I approach. This morning, Morgana couldn't have been happier but now. Something must not have gone to plan.

"Amethyne and Ryan didn't recognize her. She has been alternating between hysterically upset and raging mad since we got home." Connie answers looking like she is about to break as well. I'm not surprised. Morgana is Connie's rock. They couldn't be closer to each other than they already are.

"Why don't you two go start making dinner. I'll help Morgana." I suggest as I pull my youngest daughter into a hug. I feel Connie nod as she returns the embrace. After she pulls away, the two of them head downstairs as I approach Morgana's door.

"Morgana?" I ask as I knock. "Can I come in?"

My daughter's response is just a few sniffles. I try the doorknob and find it unlocked. I see Morgana curled up in bed with her favorite toy from when she was a child, a stuffed nug, cradled in her arms. I struggle not to chuckle considering who gave her that nug.

I sit down next to Morgana and pull her on to my lap. We sit there for a while, Morgana occasionally shaking as a new sob shakes her body.

"Feeling up to talking, Pumpkin?" I ask as she looks at me. She just holds up her right hand and stares at her soul mark. When she got it this morning, she was ecstatic that Amethyne was potentially her soulmate but now I get the feeling that the mark is just a bitter reminder.

"She promised mom, she promised to always remember me. But not only has she forgotten about me, she has replaced me. Not only that but she and all her friends believe that I intend to harm her." Morgana sobs. I hug her tighter.

"Why would they think that, Pumpkin?" I ask.

"Because I said a few things that could taken as the ramblings of a demented stalker. I only acted that way because I didn't want to have to interact with my replacements." She answers, spitting out the word "replacements" like it's a disgusting slur.

"But I thought that you wanted to reunite with Amethyne more than anything?" I remind her of what she told me a few months ago.

"I did but after she failed to remember me, I realized something." She replies.

"Which was?" I prompt.

"The affection that I felt for Amethyne, wasn't for Amethyne the person, but rather my memory of her. Memories of happier times that helped me get through the terrible times. I want to hate her for casting me aside for others but I can't because she is my soulmate." She cries out before breaking down into more sobs.

My eyes widen at the realization that Amethyne really is her soulmate. I embrace my daughter as tightly as I can, as she goes through what I went through 9 years ago. The feeling of your soulmate choosing someone else over you.

"I wish I could say that the pain goes away, I truly do." I tell her as I run my hand through her hair. "But it never truly does. The best thing to do is try to find a way to dull the pain. Just promise me something, Pumpkin."

"What, mom?" She asks. I sigh.

"Don't hit rock bottom so hard that you can't get back up and that everyone that tries to help you gets dragged down too." I tell her. Morgana just hugs me.

"Mom I keep telling you. I've already forgiven you. Besides the fault doesn't rest with you. The blame lies with the Driftwood and Rainier families." Morgana states. I look at her in confusion.

"The Rainier Family?" I ask.

"One of my teachers, a Mrs. Josephine Rainier, has the same mark on her right hand as you do your left. Her other hand was covered most likely to hid your mark." She replies. I'm momentarily surprised by this information.

"Is she happy?" I ask before I can stop myself. Morgana scoffs.

"She was until I mentioned her abandoning her soulmate. She quickly lost the pep in her step after that." Morgana answers smugly.

"Thanks for sticking up for me, Pumpkin." I say tickling her side.

"Anytime mom." She replies with a giggle. I stand up.

"If you feel up for it, you can join the rest of us for dinner. If not that is perfectly reasonable and I'll see in the morning." I say to her. Morgana's response is snoring, her emotional outbursts having tired her out.

Gently laying a blanket over her, I place a kiss on her temple.

"Goodnight, Pumpkin." I whisper as I quietly leave her room. I sigh as I head downstairs to check on the other girls and to grab my phone.

* Alexis's pov*

After a rather elaborate romantic evening, Leliana and I have made it back to our hotel room to end the night right. I have just begun unzipping my wife's dress when my phone goes off.

"Shit! That's Evelyn." I state recognizing the specifically selected ringtone. I glance at Leliana, not wanting to spoil the mood but also wanting to know what Evelyn felt it was so important that she'd call me.

"Go ahead and answer it. Eve wouldn't call if it wasn't important." Leliana states as she removes herself from her position, straddling my lap. I quickly steal a kiss before grabbing my phone.

"This better be really important Evelyn! I was in the middle of doing something important." I state shooting a flirty wink at my wife as she rolls her eyes good naturally.

"Our plan is crumbling to the ground and our daughters may be soulmates." Evelyn states breathlessly. I feel my jaw drop.

"Well shit, those defiantly qualify as important." I respond.


	4. Ghosts of the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't go well for Morgana or Ryan.

* Amethyne's pov, morning of the third day of school*

I'm sitting in the kitchen, eating breakfast, while waiting for Ryan when there is a knock on the door. Getting up from my seat, I head into the foyer. Looking through the peephole, I see a delivery man holding a clipboard.

I open the door only slightly so that I can speak with the man but he can't enter. I'm not about to make that mistake again.

"Miss Amethyne Cousland?" The delivery man asks.

"That's my name." I respond. The man smiles before indicating a vase of Crystal Grace, my favorite flower, sitting on the porch next to him. I open the door slightly more so I can sign for them.

"Did whom ever send me these leave their name?" I ask as he hands me the flowers in exchange for his clipboard. The man shakes his head.

"They didn't but I believe they also sent a card. Have good day ma'am." He says before stepping off the porch.

"You, too." I respond shutting the door. I take a moment to sniff the flowers before heading back into the kitchen. Setting the vase down, I look for the card. Upon finding it, I open it and begin to read

*Ryan's pov*

As I step out of my room, I hear Amethyne gasp followed by glass shattering. I quickly grab my gun from my lockbox before sprinting downstairs. Entering the kitchen, I find Amethyne huddled, shaking, in a corner while staring at the shattered remains of a flower filled vase.

"She knows, She knows." Amethyne repeats as I crouch down next to her. I place my hand on her shoulder and this seems to draw her attention to me.

"Amethyne, who knows what?" I ask having a suspicion of what she is talking about but I have to be sure. Amethyne just hands me a card. Opening it, I begin to read.

"Jewels for the Gem. I realize that we may have gotten off on the wrong foot on Monday. I hope we can be friends. With love, M.T. 'Your Stalker'" the card reads. I let out a growl as I crumble the letter.

"Sis, go wait in the car. I'll clean up this mess and meet you out there." I order, as I go grab a broom. Amethyne quickly moves to follow my instructions. After I clean up the glass and flowers, I quickly head up to my room to put away the gun.

As I'm putting away the gun, I notice the article I printed out in my research on the Trevelyan family.

"Two can play at this game, Trevelyan." I say aloud, as I slip the small stack of papers into my backpack.

* Morgana's pov, about 20 minutes later*

I lean against some lockers as I wait for Jessi and Connie to get a few things from their lockers, so I can walk them to class. Due to my altercation with the cheerleaders on Monday, we've been labeled targets for bullies and the popular kid’s thugs. I was quick to show them not to mess with me, so they have taken aim at Connie and Jessi.

I know Connie can handle anything thrown at her but that doesn't mean I want her to get in trouble. Jessi just despises violence and would rather tear down her opponents with words, but when your opponents aren't that bright it usually leads her to getting hit.

As I'm waiting, I notice two faculty members watching me with suspicion and barely hidden hostility. I recognize them as Lady Cecile, the chorus coach and drama teacher, and Lord Ortanto, the fencing coach. It is not a secret that Ryan Cousland is the star of the chorus and fencing teams so it's not a surprise, that I've earned the ire of the coaches.

My thoughts are interrupted by me getting slammed up against the lockers I was leaning against. I see Ryan holding me against the lockers by the collar of my leather jacket with a furious look in his eyes.

"What the hell are you trying to pull Trevelyan?" He snarls at me. I look at the faculty members to see that they are making a show of not looking in this direction. I notice that Connie and Jessi have stepped back but are waiting for a signal from me to step in.

"Connie get to class. You too Jessi." I order them. Both of them open their mouths to argue.

"Those coaches will look the other when their star is breaking the rules but they wouldn't hesitate to step in for three malcontents ganging up on a 'defenseless' student." I explain. Jessi nods in understanding but Connie doesn't move.

"Are you sure sis?" She asks to which I nod.

"I'm not going to have you get in trouble for my mess. Now go!" I tell her, causing her to finally listen to me. I look at Ryan, who has been getting angrier this whole time due to my lack of fearing him.

"What was it you wanted?" I ask with a smirk. Ryan slams me against the lockers again, this time my head hits them as well. I wince at the pain starting to form in my head.

"Why dis you send Amethyne flowers?" He roars. I chuckle at this.

"A lady has to have a few secrets now, doesn't she?" I joke smugly. Ryan pulls back his right hand and curls it into a fist.

"Not when those secrets involve my little sister. Now talk!" He snarls. Before I can respond, someone interrupts.

"Ryan Tiberius Cousland! You release her right now!" A mystical voice orders. I look in the direction of the voice and see the senior level history teacher, Morrigan Black. I'm surprised that Ms. Black is taking my side, considering she is the godmother of both Ryan and Amethyne.

"But, Auntie M she-" Ryan begins explaining but she interrupts him.

"That is Ms. Black to you, young Cousland! Now if you don't release her and get to class, it will be two weeks detention! Understand?" She states. Ryan sighs before letting me go.

"Yes, ma'am." He responds before walking away. As he does so, I notice that the coaches that looked the other way have fled as well. I look at Ms. Black and see that she is looking at me with concern.

"Are you all right?" She asks. I smile at her.

"I'm fine Ms. Black. No need for concern." I answer politely, because there is no need to rob myself of any allies that willing offer themselves. She lets out a laugh.

"There's no need to call me Ms. Black, Morgana. I used to babysit you after all. When it's just the two of us call Morrigan." She says. My jaw drops at the revelation that someone actually remembers me.

"You actually remember me?" I ask as I keep myself from crying and hugging her. Morrigan gently pats my shoulder.

"Of course I do. I was happy to hear that you and your mother were moving back to Skyhold. I'm guessing from your interaction with Ryan just now, that Ryan and Amethyne don't remember you and that Amethyne didn't keep her promise." She answers. I nod my head sadly, not in the least surprised that she knows about the promise.

"And due to a couple comments, I made because I didn't want to have to deal with my replacements, Ryan thinks I'm a deranged stalker." I explain. Morrigan sighs.

"I'd chastise you for your lack of social skills, but I'm no better at dealing with those kinds of problems than you are." Morrigan says with a smile.

"Now come on, I'll walk you to class. Don't worry I'll explain to your teacher why your late." Morrigan offers.

"Thanks, Morrigan." I say as I lead the way. It's a quick walk to my next class. Once I reach it, I turn to look at Morrigan.

"Well this is my stop. Thanks again for earlier, Morrigan." I say. She just smiles.

"Anytime Morgana. If you ever need someone to talk to, don't be afraid to ask." She responds.

"I won't." I reply before I open the door and enter the classroom. The teacher stops there lecture as I enter.

"Thank you for finally deciding to join us Ms. Trevelyan." The teacher says sarcastically.

"'Tis my fault Ms. Asher." Morrigan explains from behind me. Ms. Asher's eyes widen at her voice.

"Just don't make a habit of it, Ms. Black." She responds as I take my seat. Ms. Asher continues her lecture as the door closes.

* Morgana's pov, Mrs. Rainier's class*

I enter my least favorite class and head towards my desk, ignoring Mrs. Rainier's attempts to talk to me, as I do. As I reach my desk I notice a small packet lying face down on my desk as well as the same looks of smug victory on Ryan and Ms. Pentaghast's face.

I sit down at my desk and look at the note laying on top of the packet. I pick it up and read.

"We know more about you than, you realize young miss Trevelyan." The note reads. Dread coils in my stomach at this, as I pick up the packet.

My eyes widen as I see that the packet is a printed off copy of a news article talking about my abusers. As I stare at the article, I start to hyperventilate as I begin to hear the inhuman laughter, feel the ripping of my clothes, and smell that horrible filthy smell.

"Ms. Trevelyan? Are you okay?" I hear Mrs. Rainier but its as if she was miles away. The laughter grows in volume as I stand, my eyes darting around the room looking for the source.

In a corner of the room, that is unnaturally dark, are James, Elizabeth, and Dominic Driftwood. James licks his lips as Dominic unzips his pants. I stumble backwards.

"No, no, no!" I find myself mumbling. I feel someone put their hand on my shoulder. Not even checking who it was I body check them to the ground before sprinting towards the door.

Before I can reach the door, someone tackles me to the ground. Acting on instinct, I jerk my head back and, judging from the cracking noise, hit whoever is on top of me in the nose.

This causes whoever is on me to roll off me. Still focused on escape, and unable to really hear anything over the laughter, I stumble to my feet and sprint for the door.

* Morrigan's pov, a few moments before*

After my last class of the day, I'm walking to the front office to turn in some paperwork when I hear a commotion coming from a class I'm passing. I pause when I notice that it is Josephine's class and that this is the period that she has Morgana and Ryan.

The door suddenly opens, and Morgana, with a look like a frightened animal in her eyes, comes sprinting out of the room. She doesn't seem to notice me as she takes off down the hall.

I'm tempted to go after her, but something tells me to find out why caused such a response first. Stepping into the room, I notice Amethyne's friend Cassandra sitting on the ground holding her nose. I then notice Ryan helping Josephine to feet.

"Josie, what happened?" I ask as I approach. Josephine looks around in concern, and I notice Ryan looking around for something.

"I don't know. Ms. Trevelyan seemed fine at first but suddenly she is standing up and looking around for something as she repeatedly said no. I tried to snap her back to reality but when I placed my hand on her shoulder, she suddenly knocked me to the ground before sprinting for the door. I don't know what the was." She informs me. As she does I notice Ryan pick up some papers and slip them into his pocket.

"It might something to do with what Ryan just put in his pocket." I state. Ryan looks at us with surprise in his eyes. Josephine crosses his arms.

Ryan sighs before pulling the papers out of his pocket and handing them to us. I take the offered packet and look at it. My eyes widen upon reading the title. Beside me, I hear Josephine let out a gasp. I look at Ryan with fury.

"You willingly reminded her of the abuse she suffered for 2 years?" I ask in disbelief. He nods.

"She sent my sister a note to mess with her, I was just letting her know two could play at this game.” He tried to defend vile actions.

"She sent Amethyne fucking flowers, you caused her to break from reality. If you weren't my godson and a student, I'd smack you so hard that you'd lose your sense of taste." I snarl at the boy.

"Now Auntie M, surely that is a tad much." He tries to calm me. I scoff.

"Detention! 4 weeks, 2 for the stunt you just pulled, 1 for earlier, and 1 for disrespecting a teacher. How you serve that time will be decided by Leliana, when she returns on Friday." I snarl. Ryan's eyes widen at his mom's name. Turning around I head for the door, determined to go help Morgana.

* Morgana's pov*

After leaving the classroom, I enter the nearest restroom I can find and proceed to lock myself in a stall. Curling up into a ball, I cover my ears as I can no longer hold back the tears.

"Make it stop, make it stop!" I plead as I try to drown out the laughter. My pleads are suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Morgana are you in there?" I hear Morrigan ask and instantly the laughter goes away. Wiping away my tears, I unlock the stall door.

"Yes." I answer as Morrigan opens the door. She pulls me into a hug.

"I'm taking you back to your house, Morgana." She states holding up my backpack.

"This standard procedure for something having a mental breakdown on school grounds. When technically we have the parent take the student home but I know that Evelyn is working long hours at CPS, so I'm driving you. So let's go." She says. I shakily stand up before I remember Connie and Jessi.

"Just let me take a second to text my little sister, so that she knows not to wait for me." I explain to Morrigan nods. After sending Connie a message saying I'm being sent home early, I follow Morrigan to her car.

After giving Morrigan the address, I lean back and close my eyes. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing, I know Morrigan is shaking me awake.

"Would you mind staying here until Connie and Jessi return? I don't what to be alone right now." I explain to which she nods.

"Not at all." She replies. We inside and up to my room. She gives me a little privacy to change. As I climb into bed, She sits down at my desk.

"I'll wake you before I go." Morrigan promises. I open my mouth to respond but I pass out before I can.


	5. Revelations and unexpected questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyne is reminded who Morgana is, Ryan gets yelled at, Cassandra apologizes, and also there is a puppy.

* Amethyne's pov, Friday morning*

Upon waking up, there are a few things I notice. The first is a slight weight on my stomach and the sound of breathing. I then notice that it is still early in the morning. Lastly, I can hear muffled yelling coming from downstairs. While I can't hear what they are saying I recognize the voices as of my moms. 

I sit up, disturbing whatever is lying on my stomach. I look down to see an adorable golden brown Mabari pup laying in my lap. I scratch them behind the ear causing the puppy to wake up. They look around slightly before yawning, which causes me to smile. 

"Awe." I coo as I stare at the puppy. This draws the puppy's attention. They let out an excited yip before rolling over. I rub their belly as I notice that they are a boy.

"I don't know where you came from, buddy but I'm keeping you." I tell the pup. He just licks my hand in response.

"I DON'T GIVE A RAT'S ASS!" My mom's voice roars from downstairs, startling both of us and causing the puppy to hide behind me. I giggle as I rub his head.

"Don't worry, buddy. I'll protect you." I tease as I try to think of a name for the hound. I remember mom telling me of a story told to her by her mother of her namesake who had a similar Mabari named Champ.

"Hey, what do you think of the name, Champ?" I ask the puppy. He seems to think about it for a moment before nodding. I scratch his ear before standing up.

"Come on, Champ. Let's go see what that yelling is about." I say as I walk to my bedroom door. I hear Champ jump off my bed and scurry after me. Opening the door, as quietly as I can, Champ and I sneak down the hall to the stairs.

"I understand that you want to look after your sister, Ryan. But your actions towards Morgana were simply inexcusable and monstrous. You should thank the Maker that they aren't going to press charges." Mama's voice states from the living room. The name Morgana causes me to stop halfway down the stairs as an unexplainable nostalgic feeling flows through me. As I try to figure out where this nostalgic feeling is coming from, I feel strangely guilty for not being able to.

"Why do you say that name like I'm supposed to recognize it?" Ryan asks. Mom sighs.

"We should probably go wake up Amethyne, Leliana. She needs to hear this too." Mom suggests. Mama chuckles.

"She's already awake and on the stairs." Mama states causing my eyes to widen. Champ just yips happily before running down the stairs. I follow after him.

"How do you do that?" I ask as I enter the room. Mom chuckles at this.

"Question of my life." She jokes. Mama glares at her.

"Now isn't the time for jokes, Alexis." Mama scolds. Mom smirks at her, accompanied by a wink.

"It's always time for jokes, my sultry Nightingale." Mom teases with a chuckle. Mama just stares at her, impassively. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Mom audibly gulps.

"One more joke and I'm sleeping on the couch for the next month, aren't I?" Mom asks nervously. Mama's silence is her answer.

"Shutting up." Mom states, avoiding eye contact with Mama.

"Mama, who is Morgana? And what did Ryan do, to have you BOTH lecturing him at 5 in the morning?" I askm trying to get back on topic. Mama sighs before walking over to the shelf where all our photo albums are kept. After a few moments of looking at them, Mama grabs one and opens it.

Flipping through the album, Mama looks at me once she reaches a certain page.

"Come look at this, Amethyne. You too, Ryan." She orders. I look at Ryan, he simply shrugs to show that he's as confused as I am. The two of us walk over to Mama. She flips the album around when reach. Without a word, she points to a picture.

It's a picture of a blonde girl, Ryan, and myself from my 6th birthday party. Something about the blonde girl is really familiar so examine her more closely. Her dark purple eyes are bright with joy as she and I hug. My eyes widen as I realize who it is.

"That's.... Trevelyan. Amethyne's deranged stalker." Ryan says coming to the same realization that I did. Mama sighs and shakes her head.

"Her name is Morgana Trevelyan. She was Amethyne's best friend growing up. This picture was taken 3 days before Morgana and her mom moved away." She informs us. Her saying that causes me to remember.

"Let's promise to never forget each other, alright." A young happy voice echoes in my mind. My eyes start to water, as I realize what I've done.

"I promise to never forget her, but I did. I'm a terrible friend." I state as I start to cry. Mama sets down the album and hugs me.

"It's not your fault, Gem." Mama assures me.

"Leliana's right, pup. You were so miserable after Morgana left, we felt it was best if we distracted you until you forgot about her." Mom adds sounding ashamed. I pull away from Mama and look at Ryan.

"What did you do, Ryan?" I ask angrily. He slowly takes a few steps back but stops when Champ starts growling.

"I caused her to have a break from reality, as retaliation for- Gah!" That's as far as he got before my fist connected with his face.

* Amethyne's pov, a couple hours later, at school*

I'm still furious with Ryan for the shit he pulled. As I approach my locker, I notice a crystal grace taped to it, along with a note. I carefully remove the note, and read it as I sniff the flower.

"Happy Birthday Amethyne. Yours, M.T." It reads causing me to smile. I kind of zone out as I smell the flower, so I don't notice Cassandra approaching.

"You in there Amethyne?" Cassandra asks in concern.

"Yeah, I'm here. I'm just really happy. I need some cheering up and 'my stalker' didn't disappoint." I answer causing Cassandra's eyes to widen.

"I'll be right back." She states. She turns to walk away but I grab her wrist.

"Please don't hurt her, Cassandra. She's an old friend from my childhood, that's how she knew so much about me. She is also my soulmate." I plead. Cassandra nods.

"I need to apologize to her for my behavior." She states looking ashamed. I nod and release my grip on her wrist. She nods her thanks before walking away.

* Morgana's pov*

"Are you sure you don't want me to teach Ryan a lesson? Because I will." Connie asks for is the 10th time since Wednesday. I sigh, starting to get annoyed.

"Look, Connie, I truly appreciate that you are willing to risk jail time for me, but I'm not willing to let you risk that." I reply turning to look at her as she gets something from her locker.

"Morgana, there is nothing I wouldn't do for you if asked. I'd even risk my life in a virtual reality world to help you get together with a hot pink haired A.I if you asked me to." Connie states.

"That is an oddly specific example." Ms. Pentaghast says from behind me.

I turn around to see her standing there looking embarrassed and guilty. I'm slightly happy to see her, since I've trying to apologize for giving her a bloody nose on Wednesday, but couldn't come up with an excuse to approach.

"Connie is a big fan of cartoons." I explain to which she punches me in the arm.

"Hey, early 2000s cartoons were incredibly good. Do I have to remind you of your crush on the protagonists of Totally Spies?" Connie retorts to my surprise. My face heats up at this. Before I can respond, Jessi clears her throat.

"Ladies, I don't think that Ms. Pentaghast is here to watch you two taunt each other." Jessi states. I nod my thanks at my cousin before looking at the aforementioned girl.

"Please, just call me Cassandra. I wanted to speak with you Trevelyan." She says to which I smirk.

"Well, I'm Morgana Trevelyan, she's Constance Trevelyan, and that's Jessi Trevelyan." I respond teasingly, to which Cassandra blushes and Connie grumbles at being referred to by her full name.

"Well, I wanted to speak with you, Morgana. Privately if that's okay." She replies. I look at Jessi and Connie.

"Go on, I'll see you two at lunchtime." I tell them before they both walk away. I look at Cassandra and gesture to say her piece.

"I owe you an apology. I should have given you a real chance to explain your reasoning for your behavior and I should have stopped Ryan before he did what he. I did neither and I hope that there's some way you can forgive me." Cassandra pleads. I think for a few seconds before I come up with an idea.

"Well I suppose that I be convinced to forgive you, on one condition." I state.

"Which is?" Cassandra prompts.

"That you take me out to dinner tonight." I respond, causing Cassandra's eyes to widen.

"But I thought you and Amethyne were soulmates." Cassandra says in surprise. I shrug.

"We are, but that doesn't mean that she and I have to get together. My mom never got together with her soulmates and she is perfectly happy."

"You don't have to have to take me out to dinner if you don't want to. We can just try to be friends if I not your type." I offer to which Cassandra shakes her head.

"It's not that you aren't my type, I don't really have one to be honest. It's just I'm not used to people asking me out." She says, to which I raise a disbelieving eyebrow. Cassandra blushes.

"You've seen the number of attractive people I spend time with. I'm usually the last one people ogle if they ogle me at all. I'm honestly surprised that you would want to go out with me. Our first conversation, I threatened your life." She points out to which I again shrug.

"I'm a weird girl. Also, I admittedly have a thing for girls with accents." I flirt sending a wink at Cassandra causing her to blush. She opens her mouth to respond but Morrigan approaches us before she can.

"Ms. Trevelyan, Vice Principal Cousland would like to speak with you in her office." Morrigan informs me. I nod in response. I look at Cassandra.

"I'll give you some time to think about my offer. See you later, gorgeous." I flirt, blowing Cassandra a kiss before I head towards the front office.

Upon reaching the front office, I enter and approach the secretary sitting at the desk. She looks up as I approach.

"Vice Principal Cousland asked to see me." I inform her. She nods before pointing at a dark hallway.

"Mrs. Cousland's office is at the end of the hallway with the flickering light, leaky pipe, and the occasional unexplainable screaming." She replies before looking back at the computer in front of her. I shrug to myself before heading down the indicated hallway.

After a couple minutes, some of which is in total darkness, I reach a door and knock. After another couple of minutes, during I swear I could feel someone breathing, I hear the door in front of me unlock.

"Enter, Ms. Trevelyan." A nostalgically familiar voice calls ominously. Entering, I notice that the room is lit with a dark purple overhead light. I also notice a chair, on the other side of a large desk, facing away from me. Lastly I notice Alexis Cousland standing to the side with her son right next to her, sporting a massive bruise on his cheek.

"Nice shiner you got there, Ryan. Who gave you it. I owe them a thank you fruit basket." I taunt with a smirk. Alexis chuckles at this.

"Amethyne prefers chocolates. It's good to see you again Morgana." Alexis replies smiling. I return the smile.

"Always a pleasure to reunite with my godmothers" I respond as Leliana slowly spins her chair around and I see her calmly petting a nug. I applaud her.

"Excellent reveal, Leliana. Great showmanship." I joke before giggling. Leliana smiles at me while shooting me a wink.

"As you have probably guessed, I called you here to discuss Ryan's actions on Wednesday. Also, I reminded both of my children who you are. Amethyne was rather upset with herself for forgetting her promise. Don't blame her through we distracted her from thinking about you because she was so distraught about you leaving." Leliana explains sounding a bit apologetic.

"That's understandable. So what punishment has Ryan received for what he did?" I ask, trying not to think about what happened so I don't have a relapse.

"Suspended for a month and a half during which he will be working at the home office Cousland Private Security. Getting coffee, making copies, and other dull embarrassing tasks." Alexis answers. I smile at this.

"I'd say, say hi to my mother while you are there but today is her day off." I joke. Ryan approaches me.

"Morgana, I'd like to say that I'm- Gah!" He begins to say before I slug him in the stomach.

"Apologize after you've done your time and we'll see if I feel like accepting it." I snarl at him, as he tries to breath. Alexis steps forward at this point.

"With that I'm off. See you tonight, my love. Morgana please give my regards to your mother for me." Alexis says before grabbing Ryan's ear and pulling him out of the room.

"Ow, ow, ow! Ear, ear, ear!" Ryan exclaims.

"Very good Ryan, I am pulling you by the ear. Now pick up the pace." Alexis sarcastically remarks causing Leliana to chuckle at her wife's actions. I look at Leliana.

"Will that be all ma'am?" I ask politely. Leliana thinks for a moment before looking at me.

"Josephine mentioned that you seem to have a problem with her. Care to tell me what's up?" She asks causing me to sigh.

"No ma'am, I don't. It's not really my choice to involve anyone." I reply. Leliana seems to think about this for moment before nodding.

"If you change your mind, let me know. I already informed your teacher about me asking to see you so on your way. Stay out of too much trouble." She advises.

"No such thing as too much trouble for me." I state with a smirk.

"Just remember, your aunt isn't chief of police here and there is only so much that I can cover for you on." She points out to which I nod in understanding. I turn to leave but before I do I look at her.

"If you really want to know what my problem with Mrs. Rainier is, I suggest that you ask her about she's hiding underneath that glove she always wears." I tell her before walking out of the room.

* lunchtime, Morgana's pov*

"If Amethyne remembers you, then why don't you go speak with her?" Jessi asks as logical as ever. I shrug not really having an answer, as I observe Amethyne and her friends from across the room. A couple of times, she has glanced over, Cassandra as well, only to look away when we make eye contact.

"If she wants to speak with me, she will. 10 years is a long time, she probably doesn't want to open old wounds. She, unlike her brother, has tack." I respond looking at my cousin. Connie scoffs.

"If your scared, sis just admit it." Connie says. Before I can respond, I notice Amethyne stand up and head our way. Connie and Jessi both notice as well. None of speak as Amethyne approaches. Upon reaching our table, the brown haired elf gives a shy smile.

"Your even cuter up close." Connie teases causing Amethyne to become as red as a tomato. I give Connie a light smack on the shoulder.

"Behave Connie. It's rude to taunt someone on their birthday after all." I playfully scold her. Connie shrugs while smirking.

"Never stopped me before." She replies. I chuckle while shaking my head before looking at Amethyne.

"I apologize for my sister's behavior. Anyway what's up?" I ask her.

"I wanted to apologize for forgetting about you and not keeping our promise." She answers looking at her feet.

"Your moms already explained why you forgot about me, so all is forgiven. I've missed you, Amethyne." I respond with a happy smile. Amethyne looks at me and smiles back.

"Would like to join my friends and I over at our table. I already explained to them, what my moms explained to me, about your behavior this week and they are more than happy to welcome you to our group. Cassandra was especially vocal about it, she said that I should invite you two as well." She explains looking at Connie and Jessi.

"Regardless of my friend's opinions, we are soulmates and I get to know you again. People change in 10 years and I honestly don't remember much from back when we were friends." Amethyne admits blushing slightly. I look at Connie and Jessi, they are both waiting for me to decide.

"We are soulmates, but can we try to be friends instead of jumping straight into being a couple? I'd rather avoid heartbreak if at all possible." I explain to which she nods.

"I don't want to put in an uncomfortable position so I'm perfectly fine with being friends." She agrees. 

I smile at this, before standing up. Amethyne leads us over to her table, where conveniently there are three empty seats. Connie and I sit between Amethyne and a Qunari, while Jessi ends up between a pale boy in shabby clothes and a Tevinter pretty boy.

Jessi smiles at the pale boy, who shyly returns the smile.

"It's always nice to see you, Cole. Are you having a nice day?" Jessi asks the pale boy.

Connie and I share a surprised look. Jessi never initiates a conversation with anyone, unless she's correct them on something, but her starting an actual conversation is unheard of. It's then I remember Jessi mentioning Cole before, and judging by the look in her eye so does Connie.

"So, this is the boy you were fa..."Connie says before I cover her mouth to prevent her from embarrassing our cousin. Jessi mouths a thank you to me, before looking at Cole.

"It's been a pretty good day. Thank you for asking Jessica. How's your day going?" Cole responds slightly nervously. My eyes widen at Cole referring to Jessi as Jessica because she usually hates anyone calling her that.

"Wait Cole, the two of you know each other? Why didn't you tell us?" A blonde girl with crimson eyes and a Dalish elf in lap asks. Cole shrugs.

"Jessica and I have a few classes together. I didn't mention it because you didn't ask." Cole answers.

"He has a point Amber." The Dalish elf points out. I lean next to Amethyne.

"Can you please introduce your friends?" I ask to which she nods.

"Before we get distracted again, let's handle introductions. This is Cassandra, that's Hawke, Merrill, Isabela, Fenris, Varric, you already know Cole, Dorian, and The Iron Bull." Amethyne says pointing at everyone as she says their names.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Morgana, this is my little sister Constance, and that's my cousin Jessi." I say causing Connie to frown.

"Call me Connie. I hate the name Constance, always have." Connie states.

"So Morgana, after school would you like to cover and hang out?" Amethyne asks.

"I'm sorry Amethyne, I already made plans with someone for tonight. Some other time, perhaps?" I answer causing her to frown sadly.

"Okay, sure." Amethyne replies sounding dejected.

"So big guy, what does a girl have to do to find out where the best gym in town is." Connie asks Bull teasingly, instantly lightening the mood.

We spend the rest of lunch chatting and joking. Thankfully no one asks me about my scar, although I can tell Amethyne really wanted to. I also felt Cassandra occasionally glance at me, but neither of us wanted to bring up our conversation from this morning with everyone around.


End file.
